


Позови меня

by WTF_DrStone_2021



Category: Dr. STONE (Anime), Dr. STONE (Manga)
Genre: Angst, Gen, M/M, One-Sided Relationship, Out of Character, Pre-Slash, Slice of Life, timeline ch.142-148
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-01
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-13 16:21:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29778831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_DrStone_2021/pseuds/WTF_DrStone_2021
Summary: С закрытыми глазами.
Relationships: Ginrou/Matsukaze (Dr. STONE)
Kudos: 4





	Позови меня

**Author's Note:**

> Написано на WTF Battle 2021.

Мацуказе был лучше него. Просто лучше во всем, что делал — в боевом искусстве, в разумности и кротости, в смелости. Он был выше, сильнее, красивее и благороднее — почти как Кинро, но еще и не родной брат со своим надоевшим «правила есть правила», от которого зубы сводило.

Совсем без гнильцы. Совсем-совсем. Без яда и сомнений, даже не как Сенку, не как все остальные, другой... и это была не глупость. Не наивность и добродушность, как Гинро сначала думал. Это была честность, и она как-то...

Смущала.

Даже его история так поражала, что любые подвиги Гинро меркли в сравнении, как бы ему ни хотелось представлять иначе: мало что могло бы сравниться с настоящей войной. И потерей самого близкого человека. Даже воображать не хотелось, как бы поступил он сам, если бы такое случилось с Кинро. Если бы он, Гинро, стал причиной его смерти, а сам выжил.

Но он представлял. И вообще думал много. Даже слишком много для своих никчемности и глупости. И почему-то никак не получалось выкинуть все это из головы, как раньше, чтобы все снова стало легко и просто.

Особенно не получалось, когда Мацуказе смотрел на него вот так, как сейчас — с легкой улыбкой, такой невозможно грустной, и теплом в глазах, но будто сквозь, — и тихо спрашивал: «Господин?»

В груди становилось ужасно тесно, дыхание застревало в горле, вдохи царапались и катились внутрь комком сухой травы, причиняя боль. Гинро не знал, как правильно на это отвечать. Он не был «господином», которым Мацуказе его называл, и не был тем, кем тот хотел его видеть. Никогда не смог бы стать.

Поэтому Гинро только задирал нос и кивал. Он даже не знал, кого ему хочется обмануть больше. Кинро вот не обманывался.

А у него — получалось?..

Но как от такого вообще можно было отказаться? В жизни Гинро никто никогда не сажал его на трон, не смотрел как на божество, не относился так, словно... так, словно он действительно что-то значил.

Как можно было отказаться, если оно само шло в руки, если Гинро приказывал — больше, конечно, просил, потому что приказывать как-то не выходило, — и Мацуказе беспрекословно исполнял? Даже не спрашивал ни о чем. Не сомневался ни разу.

Как можно было отказаться, если даже когда Гинро вел себя так, что другие морщились, Мацуказе от него не отворачивался. Будто не слышал или не хотел слышать — или просто принимал его таким, как есть, бывают же в мире чудеса, почему это не могло быть одним из них? И Гинро не собирался меняться только потому, что окружающим с ним неприятно, на все брезгливые выражения он всегда пожимал плечами: ну и что?

Ну и что, что трус? Ну и что, что эгоист? Ну и что?..

Никогда он не был героем и хорошим человеком, даже и не пытался. Ему вообще надо было так мало — девушек красивых побольше, власти немножко, красивое копье, вкусной еды, времени на лень! Может быть, свой личный остров. Или хотя бы огромный дом и деревню, слуг. И Мацуказе с Кинро... оставить рядом. 

В общем, не плыть непонятно куда, навстречу опасностям, в огромной деревянной лодке!

Этой ночью «Персей» качало особенно нещадно. Свет то и дело мерцал, органы в животе прижимались то к правому боку, то к левому, к этому невозможно было привыкнуть. Мацуказе тоже не спал — сидел на своей койке под ним и задумчиво разглядывал меч Кохаку. Гинро слышал, как он попросил ее посмотреть, зачем-то понадобилось ему. 

И теперь вот Мацуказе удивился, увидев его, сползающего по лестнице.

— Не спится? — спросил он, отложив меч. В дрожащем желтом свете его улыбка показалась еще хуже.

— Сильно укачивает, — пожаловался Гинро, жалко цепляясь за перекладины.

— Хотите, поменяемся кроватями? Снизу должно быть полегче.

— Нет, я просто посижу с тобой чуть-чуть, — ответил Гинро. И добавил, вдруг почувствовав себя неловко: — Можно же?

Наверное, он выглядел ужасно, потому что Мацуказе обеспокоенно нахмурился и согласно прикрыл глаза. Ресницы у него были удивительно длинные — как у девушки или Цукасы, но Цукаса был жуткий, поэтому его рассматривать Гинро бы не стал.

А Мацуказе было можно. И почему-то хотелось. 

Он не был похож ни на кого из деревни или из раскаменевших, но и на смуглых островитян походил мало, а черный шрам-полумесяц прямо на лбу его вовсе не портил. Хотя Гинро как-то попросил потрогать, и на ощупь он никак не отличался от обычной кожи, так что, наверное, и не мешался. Как та-ту-и-ров-ки у Мозу и Кирисаме. Сенку как-то так их называл.

Мацуказе подвинулся, освобождая больше места, чем Гинро мог бы занять, и чинно кивнул:

— Садитесь. Моя кровать — ваша кровать, господин.

Гинро даже вздрогнул и покосился с подозрением, присаживаясь рядом. Ну двусмысленно же прозвучало? Но Мацуказе больше ничего не сказал, вернувшись к рассматриванию оружия: взвесил в ладони, перехватив за рукоять, покрутил запястьем, перебросил в другую руку. Гладкое длинное лезвие бросало блики на близкую стенку напротив. В комнатах — «каютах»? — с высокими полками кроватей места было немного.

Вид у Мацуказе снова стал задумчивый и какой-то отсутствующий. С ним иногда такое случалось.

— А ты чего... с мечом? — полушепотом спросил Гинро. — С ним что-то не так? Кохаку даже его сломать может, наверное...

— Нет, — так же тихо ответил Мацуказе. Повернул лезвие к себе боком, взглянул на свое мутное отражение. — Просто у меня был похожий когда-то. 

Гинро неловко сморщился, поджав губы, потом его что-то дернуло, и он ляпнул:

— Ну, а теперь у тебя есть я и деревяшка, классно же, что ты и с ней отлично управляешься. Но Сенку с Касеки тебе тоже такой сделают, если попросишь. Хочешь?

— Нет, я... — Мацуказе замолк, бережно кладя меч на колени. Провел по обуху пальцами. — Обойдусь пока деревянным. Спасибо за заботу, господин.

На душе стало скользко — будто сказал что-то не то, как всегда, и теперь с этим ничего не сделаешь, можно только катиться дальше. И Гинро покатился:

— Мацуказе, а ты сделаешь все, что я попрошу? Совсем?

Тот поднял на него взгляд, ни на мгновение не удивившись. Кивнул, почти кланяясь:

— Конечно.

— Все-все?

Его брови чуть поднялись.

— Да. Есть что-то, о чем вы боитесь попросить?

Лицо Мацуказе стало совсем странным. Медленно склонив голову набок, от чего длинные волосы хвоста красиво упали с плеча, он загадочно блеснул глазами из-под тени ресниц и уверенно сообщил:

— Все, что угодно. Нет ничего, чего бы я для вас не сделал. Хотите, чтобы я взял в руки меч?

«Снова», — не прозвучало, но Гинро вдруг резко вспомнил, как именно умер... ну, настоящий его господин. Видимо, тогда меч у Мацуказе как раз был. Чем-то же он отрубил...

Лицо и шею словно ошпарило.

— А-а, нет-нет-нет, ничего такого, — быстро замахал руками Гинро, вдруг почувствовав, как новая ответственность подкрадывается слишком близко, — не подумай ничего, правда! Не надо, если тебе удобно так!

— Тогда что-то другое? — серьезно продолжил Мацуказе. Вдруг потянулся свободной рукой к его плечу, ухватил и коснулся лбом лба. Гинро даже сказать ничего не успел — подавился словами.

— Лицо красное, но температуры нет, — сообщил Мацуказе, выдохнув куда-то в щеку, и отстранился. Шрам у него и правда никак не выделялся — обычная гладкая кожа. Теплая.

Сердце от этого маневра застучало так, словно Гинро снова пытался подглядывать за купающимися девчонками в деревне. И потом убегал от Кохаку.

«Персей» качнуло сильнее, но Мацуказе спокойно удержал равновесие сам и заодно придержал Гинро, не дав завалиться в проход. У него так естественно все это получалось — вся эта забота, защита, правильные слова и подбадривания, жесты, взгляды эти восхищенные, вера — будто он действительно в него верил, будто постоянно раньше...

А. Ну да, так ведь и было. Только к Гинро на самом деле никак не относилось. Ему-то просто повезло.

— Мацуказе, — сказал он вдруг. — А можешь меня позвать?

— Господин? — удивился тот.

— Нет, не так, — Гинро опустил глаза, глядя на пляшущее в мече пламя. — П-по имени. Как меня зовут. Ты Мацуказе, а я...

Воцарилась страшная тишина. Страшным стал шум волн за бортом, скрипы корабля, сопение Магмы на самой верхней полке, гудение механизмов и особенно — молчание Мацуказе. Поднимать взгляд было тоже страшновато.

— А, нет, ерунда! В следующий раз как-нибудь! — не выдержал Гинро, подскакивая на ноги.

Корабль снова толкнулся, и пришлось ухватиться за лестничную перекладину, чтобы не упасть. Мацуказе успел инстинктивно дернуться его ловить.

Наверное, его настоящий господин никогда не был таким никчемным: вряд ли его тошнило в море, бросало по кораблю как ветку в быстром потоке, вряд ли он просил обо всяких глупостях, прятался, когда страшно, лгал, сбегал, увиливал и готов был... довольствоваться мелочами в жизни. Наверняка его цели были высокими, приказы точными и важными, а благородство непоколебимым. 

А сам он вообще умер героем. И все это знали.

Он был уж точно лучше Гинро, как сказал бы Сенку — в десять миллиардов раз. И Гинро не собирался это отрицать или, к примеру, тоже умирать героем, у него на это не хватило бы духу. Он вообще не собирался умирать за других! Никогда этого не хотел!

— Господин... Гинро? — сказал вдруг Мацуказе, будто пробуя имя на вкус.

Гинро посмотрел на него сбоку и тут же пожалел: на лице Мацуказе отражалась такая растерянность, будто он только... будто он только сейчас осознал, что Гинро — это Гинро.

Просто Гинро. Не «господин». Никчемная, бесполезная фальшивка.

— Я спать пойду, хорошо? Мне уже лучше, — быстро сказал Гинро, цепляясь за деревянные балки.

Он всегда был трусом — и теперь ничего не изменилось. Он не хотел всего этого, он не заслуживал, он не собирался смотреть на то, каким там стало лицо Мацуказе и о чем он думал, ему было вообще все равно до тех пор, пока его желания исполнялись...

Как только Гинро улегся, по полу металлически стукнуло — Мацуказе отложил меч. Следом погас свет, стало темно и тихо.

— Господин Гинро, — почти беззвучно раздалось снизу. Или Гинро показалось. На корабле постоянно что-то шумело.

Он почувствовал, как глазам стало горячо, и закусил губу, отворачиваясь носом к стенке. Клубок сухой травы расправился и воткнулся во все, что только можно.

Гинро не был господином, но Мацуказе почему-то слушал его указы. Выполнял все, что он скажет, спасал, загораживая собой, и... даже жертвовал. Много чем.

Гинро никогда не был кем-то особенным.

Но иногда очень хотел бы быть.


End file.
